Kaye's Random Adventures
by The Prince's Aylala
Summary: A bunch of One-shots about Kaye's random adventures after Ironside!
1. Chapter 1 Pillow Fight!

**Random Adventure!! The Pillow Fight!  
**

The high-pitched squeals coming from the small house hurt Roiben's sensitive ears more than he let on. The Faerie King of the twin Courts planned on visiting his young pixie consort today, but was unaware of her guests until he neared the house in which she lived in.

He sighed, and trotted up the wooden stairs on her porch. Careful of the iron, he knocked lightly on the door, wincing at the slight squeal that came from the other side.

TEEHEE

Kaye has been goofing off that whole morning, playing childish games with her best friends, Corny and Val. Kaye had only known Valerie for a short while, but they had become great friends in such a short while. Usually, Val's lesbian friend, Ruth, was over, but not today. When question, Val had said the she was out, probably on a date with her new girlfriend.

After going through all the coffee Kaye's human grandmother had in her cupboard, the trio were jumpy, from all the caffine. They has switched their games quickly, boring from one, then going onto another. The game they were playing now, though, had been quite entertaining, that they hadn't switched it up just yet.

Just as Kaye was about to jump on Corny's back after hitting Val with her grandmothers favorite pillow, the light knock was heard. Kaye lifted her head to the sound, but was too preoccupied to answer it. Anyways, she knew Kate, her human sister would answer it. Probably.

TEEHEE

Roiben was surprised to see the small human changeling open the door instead of his kind and beautiful consort, Kaye. "Is Kaye home?" he asked the small child.

Kate nodded slowly, and opened the door wider for him and his small entourage of knights that usually followed him. When he, and his two knights, Ellebere and Dulcamra, were inside his Kaye's home, he heard the squeals and screams much louder. He winced as one scream was particularly loud.

"What are they _doing _in there?" He asked the small child. Kate merely shrugged, and showed him the way into the living room, the sight of which had him raise a silver brow, and his knights' tense.

TEEHEE

Kaye heard the door open and Roiben speak, but she was much too busy. Val had three pillows now, and Kaye only had one. She was at a disadvantage. She still had Corny on her side though, a small bargain between the two had them working together to disarm Val.

It was only when she tried to jump on Val and missed, that she caught sight of the Faerie King in her wrecked living room. She took a good look at her friends, their hair messy and static-y, clothes winkled, and torn, and took a good look at the King, and her boyfriend, that she suddenly started laughing.

Corny and Val looked up from their own small pillow fight to the Pixie in human glamor laughing at something unknown to them. The feathers from one of Val's torn pillows floated everywhere. The blond mess that was Kaye's human hair was covered in them. The only other person in the room was Roiben, Kaye's King of Darkness boyfriend.

They took in his neat silver hair, and clean smooth clothes, as well as the circlet that sat on his brow, carefully placed, so as not to look messy. They then took in what was once the living, but looked as if a feather tornado had passed through the small room. They had finally understood why Kaye was laughing so hard.

Roiben looked _so _out of place.

They started laughing too.

Roiben scowled at the humans in the room who laughed at him for reasons unknown to him. Finally, he just shook his head at their foolishness, and bent down to help Kaye up to her feet. She had stopped laughing so hard, and was now down to random giggle fits, but that still did not suppress the frustration Roiben felt.

"Kaye, my love, what are you laughing at?" He asked as he sat her down on the feather-covered couch. He plucked the thread and feathers from her hair as he waited for an answer.

Kaye, covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the giggles as best as she could. "You, You're what I'm laughing at."

He raised a brow again. "And why at you laughing at me?"

Kaye looked up into his stone-gray eyes and smiled. "Because you're perfect in every way, and because I love you for that." She reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips. She felt Roiben smile under her lips, she felt him deepen the kiss. She reached up some more before she heard Val and Corny make gagging sounds in the background.

Kaye pulled back and glared at the two teenaged humans. "If you don't like it then close your eyes and look away." Corny and Val smiled at her mischievously before picking up the only semi-torn pillows left in the house.

"Or," Corny started, "We can do this!" With that, the humans hit Kaye and Roiben over the head with the pillows.

Kaye grinned at the tow. "Now you're gonna get it!" she cried before grabbing the cough cushions and chasing them down while swinging the giant comfy squares around.

Luis walked into the room, plastic shopping bags filled with groceries. Looking at the scene in front of him, he sighed. "You three have one helluva mess to clean up."

**TEEHEE! How'd I do for my first time? Huh? Huh? Huh? I know... it's really bad right. I have odd thoughts, and I don't plan things through. I just DO stuff randomly. Kinda like my story. But, anyways, if you're like me and you want Kaye, Corny, Val, Roiben, and the rest of the Tithe, Valiant, and Ironside crew to do stupid things when no one's looking, leave a review for me and I'll try to write it out so pretty-ful! **

**I would like to give my thanks to Kougahugger for inspiring me to write this out I Luv ya to death, and I love ya story too! If you guys want to read a realt awesome story in the making, I suggest you read her Forte: a Modern Faerie Tale. Www. /book/Modern_Faerie_Tales to get there!**

**By: The Prince's Aylala.**

**PS I am dating a prince, I swear to freaking god, hence the penname.**


	2. Chapter 2 No Rest For Kaye!

**Chapter 2!! No Rest for Kaye!!**

Luis and Corny sat at the Kitchen table, a deck of cards between them. It was Corny's turn to ask for the card he wanted.

"Do you... have any 7's?" He asked his boyfriend.

Luis shook his head. "Go Fish." Corny grumbled something unintelligent, and picked up the top card on the deck. Quite coincidentally, it was a 7 of hearts.

"Yes!" He cried, and put that on the top of his match pile with his own 7 of spades.

A Muffled moan came from the living room. "Shut... up." Kaye said softly, with her face stuffed into a new feather pillow that her Grandmother made her buy after their 'Pillow Fight' incident. Kaye had gone to a party last night, a welcoming party for the King's new castle in the forest. At that time, she had also moved half of her belongings into the castle. Roiben had smiled at her when she dragged in a garbage bag full of clothes.

Kaye had stayed until the Party was over, and most of the Castle's residents had retired to their bedchambers. Roiben had sent Ellebere and Dulcama to escort her home. It wasn't until they checked every inch of her home that they allowed themselves to leave. Kaye had sat on the couch the whole time, and was now feeling the hangover from the wine she drank.

Kaye had wanted to sleep off her throbbing pain, but Corny and Luis just HAD to have come over just when she was falling asleep. Kaye had told them that they could stay and do whatever they wanted, just as long as they let her sleep. But, of course, that just wasn't going to happen very easily.

Corny heard Kaye, and sat down in his seat once more. He looked around, noticing that Kate was missing. "Hey, where did Chibi-Kaye go/" he asked, still looking around the room.

"She went with Ellen to go grocery shopping, since she never know what to get her." Luis said as he pulled a card from the top of the pile and placing it in his hand. "Do you have a two?" he asked.

The two of them played quietly for a while, listening to Kaye's soft breathing in the other room. A light knock on the door interrupted their peaceful silence. Luis listened to Kaye's breathing to see if it woke her up. Thankfully, it didn't and he gave Corny a sign to go open up the door.

Roiben stood on the porch, tall and proud looking, in a kingly way that he always had. As Corny opened the door for him, Roiben nodded a small greeting. "Good afternoon, Cornelius."

Corny snorted at Roiben for using his full first name. Luis shushed him with a look before turning to Roiben in his seat. "Kaye's sleeping on the couch, if you want to know." He turned back to the game as Corny sat down across from him.

Roiben raised a silver brow. "Did she not get any rest last night?" Roiben walked into the living room to see Kaye's sleeping form. Her Green hair was everywhere, and her face was mushed into a pillow. One leg was over the side of the couch, and her arms held the pillow close to her face.

Roiben sighed. He quietly walked out of the room, so as not to disturb his sleeping consort. "When did she get home last night?" he asked quietly.

Luis shrugged. "I'd say at about 3 in the morning, but she didn't get to sleep until like, 5. Wasted and tired is not a good a mix." He flicked a card at Corny. "I lost."

Roiben put his face into his hands. Why didn't he get her home earlier than that? He should have kept an eye on her alcohol consumption too. He still had his face resting in his hands when Corny spoke up.

"Ya know, Kaye would be pissed if she thought that you were blaming yourself for her own drunkenness, and sleep deprivation." Corny shuffled the deck of cards in his hands.

Roiben looked up. "How do you know whether or not Kaye will be angry with me?"

Corny shrugged. "I don't. But you can ask her yourself." He stood up, and opened a small cupboard from under the sink. He pulled a large tin bucket, and filled it halfway with freezing cold water. "Just watch this."

Luis and Roiben followed Corny into the living room where he held the bucket above Kaye's head. "Corny, Don't you dare-"It was much too late. Corny dumped the water over Kaye's head.

She sat up as if she had gotten electrocuted. The freezing water dripped all over her face. She looked above her to see Corny smiling and holding a bucket.

"That's it. You're dead."

**Well, how did I do this time??? Huh? Huh? HUH?? I now, everyone's a LITTLE OOC. I have issues with that. And for all my readers out there, (Which like like, only two of you. Yeah, you know who ya are) I thank ya for your your support, even though I only have 1 review. But I mean C'mon! How hard is it for you to click the big red (or is it orange now? I don't know!) button that says 'REVEIW!" ? I don't care whether you have an account or not, just click and write away my friends.**

**BTW I think I am experiencing writer block. I dont know what to write about, and I'm not stopping this thing at like, 2-3 chapters. GIVE ME IDEAS TO WORK OFF FROM!!!**

**I luv ya guys! Muwah!! -The Prince's Aylala**


	3. Chapter 3 Glass Feet

Glass Feet

Kaye sat on her mattress in her room, trying to figure out where to start first with her cleaning. She could always start with her closet and go out from there, but the pile of clothes that dominated most of the space would be the easiest.

Sighing, she heaved herself up, stepped over her clothes. She would get her closet over and done with. Just as she stared throwing everything in the little space onto her floor in two piles; a "keep" pile, and "trash"pile, Luis, Corny, and Val came charging through her door.

"Kaye!" Corny greeted her as he stepped in her "Keep" pile, mixing up with her trash pile.

Kaye looked up annoyed. "When'd you get here?" She glared at Corny's feet, she would have to start all over again.

"Your Mom let us in. Whatcha doin'?" Val asked as she sat up onto Kaye's nightstand with a small leap.

Kaye sighed, and went back to cleaning out her closet. She spoke as she threw old clothes she had shoved in there a few weeks, or months, ago. "Gran is making me clean out my room. Apparently, I have too many clothes, and I should start giving back to the community." Kaye snorted at that last part. She was the Faerie King's consort. Didn't she help out enough? Being the Queen of Faerie meant that she had to help Roiben keep the Solitary Fae off the streets, and keep them from kidnapping humans again. After what happened last year at Halloween.... Kaye shuddered just thinking about it.

"You're boyfriend is gonna come up too soon, I think. We passed him in the car, and Val offered him a ride, but, he refused. I don't think he likes cars much." Luis grimaced.

Snorting again, Kaye crawled back out of her closet. "Damn, I have to clean up before he comes here, and I'm dressed like this." Kaye waved her hand over her red bikini top, and old ripped shorts over her matching bikini bottoms. Kaye starting looking for a shirt to cover up her bikini. She had one on earlier, but after jumping in a river to cool off, she had ditched it in her room somewhere.

Finally, she found it, under Val's butt. "Move, please. I need my shirt." Kaye tugged at the sleeve, and Val shifted so that Kaye could get it. But instead of getting just the shirt, the lamp, on which the bottom half of the t-shirt rested on, it came flying down as well, breaking the light bulb inside.

The glass shattered, several pieces flying in the air. Kaye stepped back a second too late, and her left foot stepped right into a small shard. Kaye started screaming in pain, her curse words heard throughout her house.

Luis reacted by placing his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh!" He warned her. He helped her down to her mattress, letting her rest her weight on him as she hopped there. Kaye on down at the edge of her bed, and raised her foot for Luis's inspection.

"It's not so far in that I won't be able to get it out," he murmured to himself. "Neil," he started again, "go get the first aid kit, and some duct tape."

Corny dashed out of the room, only to smack into King Roiben. He looked up to see Roiben's eyebrow raise in something between annoyance and confusion. Corny backed up, and ran around the King, careful not to make any eye contact again.

Roiben looked on as Kaye's human friend ran down the stairs, and winced as he heard loud banging of cupboards and drawers. As he turned to enter his love's room, he heard her scream out profanities. He quickly threw open the door blocking him from her, only to see her other human friends holding her down.

Luis had his one arm over to leg, and seemed to be trying to get something out of her foot, while Valerie had her hand down over his Consort's mouth. Kaye was still trying to scream out as Roiben made himself known to the three of them.

"What is going on here?" he half-yelled at the group. Kaye looked at him, and he noticed the tears that were threatening to spill. Just as Val opened her mouth to explain the situation, Corny rushed through the door, carrying a box of band-aids and a roll of duct tape.

"Got it! Please tell me that you've got that hunk-a glass outta her foot," he said, huffing and puffing,as he handed everything to Luis.

Roiben stared at the small group, his silver eyes widening. "So, all this is because Kaye has some glass embedded into her foot?" Roiben asked. Kaye nodded solemnly, and screamed out again as Luis pulled the piece out of her foot in one go.

Roiben rushed to her side, as the giant cut of her foot started spilling blood. Corny handed Luis the box of Band-aids. Luis took the already used tube of poly-sporran, and squeezed some onto his finger. He rubbed the medicine onto her injury, then placed a big bandage on it. Kaye sat up with the help of her King of Faeries' boyfriend, and rubbed her foot, carefully.

"That fucking hurt, by the way."

**YES!!!!! DONE!!! omg, that was so hard to do. Btw, all my stories of Kaye, Roiben, Corny, Luis, Val, Ravus, Ruth, and Lootie-Loo are all based on stuff that happened to me. So yes, I did once get into a feather fight with by Budds, yes, my friends once woke me up by pouring a bucket of cold water on me, and yes, I once did slip and get a HUUUGE hunk of glass stuck into my foot. But how that Glass got there in the first place I'll never know. X-P The nest chapters I'll write will be about the whole Ironside crew going on Vacation in the bush! And for those of you who don't know what the bush is, it's just a lot of trees, in a remote place, with a lot of bugs, and a lot of water, swamps, lakes, and marshes. **

**I'm sorry, that I took so long to create this, I was on Vacation for a week, and I'm going again this coming Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4 Moonlight Beach

Moonlight Beach

Kaye sat against the door of the cottage she was staying at with her friends. Corny's cousin owned a small vacationing spot in the bush, and Kaye, as well as Luis, Corny, Valerie, and Ruth were staying there.

Kaye looked to the beach, it was merely a few hundred feet away, and she had brought her bathing suit. Since Corny and Luis were sucking face right now, it wouldn't be any fun to go alone. She could ask Val and Ruth, but they were busy, watching a dumb movie on her laptop.

Kaye stood and entered their living room, where Kaye bootleg version of _Twilight_ was playing. "Are you guys serious?" She asked as she plopped down beside them.

"Shh," Val hissed, "James is about to kill Bella. I wanna watch this. It's so far the only good part about this crap."

"You know he doesn't, right? Edward comes and saves Bella before James can do anything really nasty to Bella."

"Aww, why'd you have to go and tell me like that? I wanted her to die so badly!" Ruth wined loudly.

"Well, she has to live anyways, what do you think the second one is about?" Kaye clicked the stop button on the screen, and popped out the DVD, "This is complete crap. Watch something that's actually legal to have, or come swimming with me." Kaye put the DVD back into the case before walking into the bedroom which she and Roiben would share later, when he got there.

Val and Ruth stood up and moved to their own room. "Boys coming too?" Val asked.

Kaye didn't answer, and tied the black and red skull bikini around her neck. When she was finished changing, she grabbed the pink and yellow towel out of the bathroom, and waited outside Val's door,

Val came out, her own blue bathing suit and towel matching the rainbow one Ruth wore.

They walked outside, the sun shining brightly in the sweet summer sunset. Corny and Luis were still there, and Kaye ignored them, waling briskly past them and into the sandy beach of a green lake. The girls' dropped of their towel and sandles before walking in and diving into the cool waters. They swam around like that, until Luis and Corny came and surprised them with a bucket of green seaweed over their heads.

They sat down on a dock they found floating in the cold lake, and suntanned with the last few rays of light. When the moon had risen high, Kaye thought that it would be a good time to get back at Corny for dumping water on her head when she was sleeping.

Corny's back was turned to her, and as soon as he began talking to Luis, who he was facing, she creeped up behind him and pushed him over the edge, all while a laughing Luis held his stomache and tried to catch his breath.

Corny emerged from the water, the cold black droplets still clinging to his face. "That's fucking cold!" he screeched. With that, he grabbed Kaye by the ankle, and pulled her with him into the black lake. Kaye screamed for a second before her whole head was trapped underwater.

Soon the others joined in, pulling each other off the dock and into the freezing water. The moon was high when they heard his voice left through their laughter and screams.

"Kaye? Are you there?" Roiben called, his hands pulling on the reins of his fearie horse. That was when Kaye thought of an awesome idea. She quickly told everyone what to do, and they agreed silently. Kaye dived into the cool murky water, and hid behind the dock they were just sitting on. The others swam to the beach, and began talking to Roiben and Ravus, who had arrived together.

While the humans kept her boyfriend busy, Kaye glamoured a large rock into a bucket, and filled it with water. It reminded her of what Corny had done to her previously, but since it was such a good prank, she had to do it herself.

Kaye slowly crawled up to her boyfriend, and unleashed her large wings. She flew behind him, and dumped the bucket of water over his head. Roiben immediately looked up, pissed, but his face softened up, just a mere bit when he was Kaye, but not enough to stop him from snatching her out of the sky, and down off his horse. They wrestled on the ground, with Kaye screaming high pitched sounds of laughter, and Roiben smiling at her childishness.

He noticed that they were close to the water, and with one final roll, he landed on top of her, her back in the freezing shallow water. Kaye stopped struggling and laughed, and was still in a fit of giggles when Roiben pressed his mouth to her, gently.

"I win,"

**MUWAHAHAHA!!! I'm Back!!!!!!!! I know, I know, it takes me so long to update, but I have school now, and it's a pain-in-the- I can't finish the sentence cause my mudder will kill me if I do... maybe.... and that won't be good for you guys, cause then you won't get to read my stories anymore!!!! WAIII!!! So now, I'm going to try to write as often as I can. It still won't be very much, but you know, you'll still get updates. I'M NOT READY TO GIVE UP ON THIS THING JUST YET!!! BTW Thanks for all the reviews... Yay I'm so happy!!! I love reading what you guys think of my stuff, you're just so awesome, and you make me feel all proud for writing.**

**Did you guys know that this is actually my first story, and I'm working on my second right now. I put it on .com, under my pen Name, Ayala. It's called Diaspora; A Tale of a Modern Fearie. It takes place seventeen years from Ironside. You'll have to read it, and I'll post it up here as soon as I;m done the rough drafts, kai kai??**

**Lurvs yall!!**

**The Prince's Aylala**


End file.
